


Im Moment

by Mera



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7590736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mera/pseuds/Mera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>romantic kurtbastian</p>
            </blockquote>





	Im Moment

Sebastian nahm vorsichtig Kurts Gesicht in seine Hände. Er konnte immer noch nicht die Offenheit in diesen hellen, blaugrauen Augen fassen. Hätte ihm jemand vor zwei Monaten gesagt , dass so ein Blick auf ihn gerichtet sein würde, und dann auch noch von Kurt, hätte Sebastian ihn ausgelacht und geantwortet, dass niemand Gefühle für jemanden hat, der selber nichts fühlt.

Aber das Vertrauen und die Wärme, die für ihn waren, hüllten Sebastians Verstand in eine weiße Wolke aus purem Glück. Langsam kippte er Kurts Kopf ein wenig nach hinten, und der jetzt hoffnungsvolle Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht zerstörte Sebastians letzten Widerstand - er musste wissen, wie sich Kurts Lippen anfühlten.

Als er sich hinunterbeugte, um die paar Zentimeter Höhe zwischen ihnen zu überwinden, gab er Kurt alle Zeit der Welt wegzuziehen, aber der Junge, der es geschafft hatte sich in Sebastians Herz zu schleichen, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, um ihm entgegenzukommen. Sie stoppten beide, als nur noch eine winzige Lücke zwischen ihnen war. Sebastian konnte sein eigenes Herz pochen hören, schloss die Augen und überwand die kurze Distanz.


End file.
